Brianna and Dekka Part II: Aftermath
by IronManRidingaNimbus
Summary: 16 years later... Brianna and Dekka are back in Tokyo, trying to forget the events of the past. But how will they cope when faced with a new challenge..?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys! If you were a fan of the original Brianna and Dekka, then have a read at this! If you haven't read part I: go and do so! Don't read this first! **

**Part II.**

**Aftermath,**

**Chapter 1.**

Tokyo was amazing. So amazing they decided to live there permanently. After all of the things that had happened they wanted to be as far from the USA as possible. It had been 16 years since they had been back.

They had completed their travelling around the world and expected a warm welcome when they returned. They certainly didn't get it. So they decided to go to Tokyo. They had always been happy there. Dekka ran a successful car tuning company, it wasn't her first choice of jobs but she found that she really enjoyed it. The car scene in Tokyo was huge so she was always busy.

Brianna was at home watching Taylor. She was 3 years old now. Dekka had been sceptical about having her, but Brianna of all people, really wanted them to have a family and she couldn't have children of her own. It had broken her, so Dekka gave Brianna a child. Now she couldn't imagine why she was sceptical at all, Taylor was a delightful child. They had a happy and complete family, Dekka smiled to herself. Life was good.

Brianna was tired. Taylor had finally settled down for a bit. Sure Brianna had wanted a child, but they were hard work. Still, Dekka would be home soon and that always cheered her up. She went to the kitchen and got ready to start cooking. Usually Dekka made dinner for them when she got home, but Brianna thought it would be a nice surprise and decided she was going to be all romantic.

They had been eating a lot of noodles recently so Brianna got to work making their favourite kind. Taylor was sound asleep, for a change. Who knew 3 year olds had so much energy? Brianna was pretty nervous. This meal was only part of what she was doing. She needed a serious talk with Dekka, and she didn't know if it would go down well.

Dekka could smell the noodles being fried when she walked in. "Ooh something smells amazing!"

"And I'm cooking noodles," Brianna replied with a smirk.

Dekka gave her a quick kiss. "So what's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be one?"

"No. But standard routine says I make the dinner."

Brianna laughed. "We're hardly a standard pair are we? Anyway I did want to talk to you about something."

"If this is about that photo-"

"No," Brianna cut in, "you can keep the photo where it is." Dekka still kept the photo Brianna's parents gave her, it had been a source of controversy over the past 16 years.

"So, this sounds serious.."

"Dekka, I want us to get married."

**A/N:**

**Heyy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review!**

**Iron Man.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It went down like the Hindenburg. Dekka loved Brianna, she was sure of that, but Dekka wasn't exactly the white wedding type. Brianna sat patiently while Dekka finished her rant on marriage and legality issues, before explaining to Dekka that she wanted to be with her forever and thought getting married would be the way to cement their relationship.

"We went through the FAYZ, that thing with Sam, a move to Tokyo and had a child! How much more cemented could our relationship be?"

"We could get some pretty rings.."

"Is it even legal for us to get married here?" Dekka asked.

"Since when have we ever bothered with legalities?"

"That's a fair point."

"It is. Well I hope you don't expect me to get down on one knee, that would just be uncomfortable."

"How romantic." Dekka tutted.

"Dekka Talent will you marry me?"

"Yes, but I'm keeping the name Talent."

"That's great," Brianna leaned in close and whispered, "because I like the sound of Brianna Talent." They shared a kiss, then Brianna took Dekka's hand and led her out of the kitchen. Dekka didn't hesitate in following her.

OoOoOoOoO

Their wedding had been a quiet affair. Taylor had been their ring-bearer and they had grabbed a witness off the street. Still, they were now married. Brianna was happy, and if Brianna was happy, Dekka was happy. Brianna had taken up her surname too, Brianna Talent. It was a little ridiculous but Dekka loved it.

They were going all out, and honeymooning in Venice. Their Learjet had been prepped for take off an hour ago. They were heading to the airport now. Taylor was giggling away in the back of their Nissan Silvia spec-R. It was the first car Dekka had customised in her new shop. She knew Brianna would prefer to take the Bentley but Dekka liked this car better.

When they took off Dekka thought back to when they had left California. It seemed a world away, yet Dekka could still remember every moment. Now the jet they were boarding was much smaller, though it was much more luxurious too. She gazed out the window at the mountains. That was when the plane dived towards the trees.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys! Another chapter! I know these seem a little rushed, but I wrote them ages ago, and this was originally a series of short chapters. I posted the fic here on request. Anyway, enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Descent

**Chapter 3.**

**The Descent.**

"A private plane has come down just outside Tokyo. The Learjet 85 crashed into the trees on Mount Mitake near Tokyo, Japan. Investigators are at the site of the crash, and the area has been cordoned off. No tourists are permitted to climb the mountain until the wreckage is cleared.

The pilot of the aircraft has been confirmed dead, but there are no signs of any passengers. At this time investigators assume the pilot was making a delivery flight, or intended to collect his passengers elsewhere.

More will be known about the crash when investigators recover the aircraft's black box. I'm Nina Nannar, reporting live in Tokyo for BBC news."

OoOoOoOoO

The pain in Dekka's side was unbelievable. Their plane had crashed, that was unbelievable. They were still alive, everything was unbelievable. The pilot was dead, they were sure of that. Brianna wasn't looking incredibly lively either. Dekka had dragged her well clear of the wreckage, if the plane was going to explode, they were going to be far away.

Taylor was bawling her eyes out. She had large cut on her head and three fingers were broken. It could have been much worse, they had all been in the back of the plane when it crashed. The trees had cushioned there fall a little, but it was a plane, so the impact had been huge. Dekka retrieved the first aid kit from inside the cabin, or what was left of it.

Brianna needed immediate attention. Dekka didn't even know where to begin, she only had basic first aid knowledge. She cleaned and dressed the obvious wounds, but Brianna could be bleeding internally for all she knew. Dekka needed to get them to a hospital, but their phones were in the plane and wouldn't have survived the crash. The only thing she could do was walk. She spent a few minutes cleaning up Taylor, and done the horrible job of re-breaking her fingers. "Come on then Tay," she said picking up Brianna, "we're gonna have to walk."

Brianna let out a moan. Dekka thought this was wonderful, it was the first time she showed any signs of life. She fell back into unconsciousness straight away, but at least she wasn't dead. Not yet, not ever.

Taylor had stopped crying and was plodding along beside Dekka like a soldier. She knew it wouldn't last, Taylor would get tired and start complaining. Right now though, Dekka wanted to cover as much ground as possible before dark.

They found a clear enough spot to take a rest for the night. Not only had Dekka carried Brianna, she had also taken everything she could salvage from their crashed Learjet. This included; some blankets, water, the remnants of their first aid kit and their phones. The phones were broken but she remembered watching a documentary where Bear Grylls smashed the battery to create a fire. Dekka gathered some wood, then brought a rock down hard on her iPhone. It worked! Now they had a nice fire and enough water to last tomorrow if they were careful.

OoOoOoOoO

They were lucky that night. No creatures bothered them. Dekka didn't know what lived in the mountains in Japan, but she didn't want to find out. She wanted nothing more than to lie where she was and not move, but she got up and started packing away their things. Her family needed her more than ever, and she wasn't about to let them down.

**A/N: **

**Heyy guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a favourite or a review!**

**Iron Man.**


	4. Chapter 4 Amnesia

**Chapter 4:**

**Amnesia.**

Brianna's head hurt. She couldn't move either. She could only hear things, but she couldn't understand anything she heard. Crying, screaming, heavy breathing, fires crackling. It all made no sense. She was supposed to be in.. Where was she supposed to be? Everything went black again.

Taylor had finished crying. She had no more tears left. Her hand was very sore, she hurt it when the plane crashed. Now they were walking again. Mummy had said it was time to walk through the trees again. She was carrying her other mum, it was confusing sometimes. Having two mums, but Taylor didn't mind. She loved them both. She hated walking though, but they had to keep walking and walking. Down the mountain.

Brianna still couldn't get up. Everything in her head was fuzzy. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to be doing, or where she was.

The harder she tried to do anything the more her head hurt. So she stopped trying to get up, at least until her head stopped hurting.

Dekka's shoulders ached, her throat was dry, Taylor was whining and she just wanted to give up. She couldn't give up though, she needed to get to the bottom of the mountain and find help. It was a tourist attraction, so she was hopeful of finding someone.

"A shocking revelation last night involving the plane crash on Mount Mitake. The ill-fated Learjet has been removed from the mountain, which will re-open today.

Air crash investigators, however, revealed something very worrying today after recovering the flight plan. In accordance with regulations, the flight plan included details of how many passengers were aboard the jet.

It was revealed that the jet had three passengers on board, as well as the pilot. The whereabouts of these passengers are unknown as of yet. Japanese authorities are organising a search party to scour Mt. Mitake for signs of the three passengers. Nina Nannar. BBC news."

Edilio had heard all about the crash, it had been headline the past couple of days. It had been the first time he had thought of Brianna and Dekka. Out there living in Tokyo. Sam had told him the story of what had happened up in the Santa Katrina hills. He hadn't blabbed, he knew what it was like to have to live life in secret. He was happy to be allowed to stay in America, so he wouldn't be going anywhere else. Still, he wondered how Brianna and Dekka were doing, maybe he would give Dekka a call.

Albert had seen the plane crash on CNN. Learjet's, hah, Albert never flew in such low levels of luxury. He had his own Boeing 787. Emirates would even be jealous of his plane, that is if they were ever allowed inside it. Which they never would be, his army of security guards would shoot unauthorised personnel on sight. Albert always liked a chuckle at the multi-millionaires in their tiny private jets, thinking they were important and wealthy. Albert was a multi-Billionaire. He was important, and lived on an entirely different planet from them.

Edilio had calculated the time zones perfectly. He made sure to call every evening, leaving messages too. Dekka never picked up the phone. 4 days had passed now. It was beginning to worry him. Dekka wouldn't ignore him, would she? Surely they couldn't be so busy neither of them was able to answer the phone. Edilio didn't know what to do, he hoped that they were just too busy, but he remembered the last time Dekka didn't pick up the phone for days.

Diana had tried to kill her. He knew Diana couldn't come back. At least he hoped she couldn't, but then Brianna had managed it. Would Diana be able to track them to Tokyo? Now it was just getting ridiculous. Diana had been dead 16 years. Surely there was a time limit on resurrection?

Brianna struggled, but she knew she could do it. She was fighting the pain. She had to do it, she didn't know why, she just did. She couldn't stay in the pitch black any longer. So, she used all her strength and forced her eyes open. Only to be confused by what she saw.

Dekka was overcome with emotion. Brianna opened her eyes. She was staring up at the canopy of the forest. "Brianna?" Dekka asked.

"Dekka, where are we?"

"We're in the forest on Mt. Mitake."

"Mt. Mitake?"

"Outside Tokyo?" Dekka said.

"Dekka, stop playing around, we're in the FAYZ."

Dekka felt her heart implode. Brianna had lost her memory. The last 16 years. Completely wiped out. What if she never remembered? How was Dekka supposed to carry on? It was just like when she first fell in love with Brianna, it seemed hopeless, Brianna could never love her back. Except this time it was worse. Brianna had loved her, for 16 years. Dekka knew what it was like to be loved back by Brianna, and now it had all been wiped away. Back to square one.

What about Taylor? How was Dekka supposed to explain to Brianna? 'This is your daughter, but you don't remember her because our plane crashed and now you're living in the past.' How was Dekka supposed to tell their daughter Taylor, that her Mum has no clue who she is. Dekka began to cry. "What's wrong?" Brianna asked. How was Dekka supposed to answer that?

Dekka's life was over. She didn't care if she didn't make it off the mountain anymore. Brianna had no recollection of the past 16 years, and she was refusing to believe anything Dekka said. She had also taken the ring from her finger and threw it into the undergrowth. It had broken Dekka beyond repair. "Stop making up lies Dekka! Tell me what is going on!"

"Everything I have told you is true Brianna! I mean just look at you! Your body has changed, you're not a kid anymore! You're 30 years old!"

"I'm not! Obviously I have a head injury! Although it seems I'm not the only one!" Brianna spat the words out. Dekka couldn't hold back the tears.

They were walking down the mountain, Brianna furious, Dekka empty inside.

What happened next was something Brianna wouldn't forget as long as she lived. She saw the snake much too late, she didn't know why, but she could identify it immediately. It was a Mamushi, the most venomous snake in Japan. Taylor let out a bloodcurling scream, and Dekka fell to the ground.

The snake lived a very short life. Brianna broke a piece off of a nearby tree and drove it through the Mamushi's head. Dekka wasn't moving, she was completely lifeless. What was Brianna going to do? She would have to carry her. Could she carry her? Brianna honestly didn't know, but she had to try.

Brianna immediately felt lightheaded. She never imagined Dekka to be so heavy, and she was already hurting because of a head injury.

Thirteen steps. Brianna would only manage thirteen steps. Three people's lives, depended on those thirteen steps. Two people had spent sixteen years together. Two people, in an amazing sixteen years, had become three. Three people were rescued because one had managed thirteen steps. Sixteen people had formed a search party. One helicopter had taken them to a hospital, with ten doctors to cure them. In a hospital with three thousand people in its walls. Three peoples lives boiled down to numbers.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys. This will be the final chapter of Brekka II. My friend Kyle3698 will write Brianna and Dekka part III, I'll post a link to it on my profile. If anyone wants the conclusion to the series I will publish Brianna and Dekka: Valhalla. If not, this will be my last bit of involvement with Brianna and Dekka. Read and review,**

**Iron Man. **


End file.
